Incontinência
by pqpdre
Summary: Sobre desejos lascivos e sentimentos. Mesmo que o último não fosse planejado.
1. Prólogo

**Incontinência**

**.**

(Sobre desejos lascivos e sentimentos – mesmo que esse último não fosse planejado)

**.**

_Sasuke! _

Levantou-se de súbito. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo negro com os olhos ainda fechados enquanto a voz feminina ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. Esses sonhos estranhos estavam ficando cada vez mais realistas. Exceto uma coisa – a mais importante: quem, afinal, era ela?

Como poderia sonhar tantas vezes seguidas com a mesma pessoa, se nem sabia ao certo como essa pessoa era? Ouvia a voz melodiosa chamar o seu nome minutos antes de acordar e ia para a cama durante a noite esperando que a ouvisse de novo e, além disso: que ele, finalmente, descobrisse quem era ela.

Parou por um instante, abrindo os olhos e levantando-se da cama, deixando o cobertor branco escorregar por entre as pernas, revelando o corpo totalmente desnudo. Estaria ele ficando louco? Estava apaixonado por uma mulher que não conhecia sequer a face.

\- _Ou se ela ao menos existe _– concluiu em um sussurro, colocando-se debaixo da água fria.

Bufou, olhando para baixo, observando o estado lastimável que o seu corpo ficara por causa de um sonho. Ainda teria coisas mais importantes para fazer. Se tudo desse certo fecharia negócio com os Hyuuga's e, nesse momento, não gostaria de ter nada em sua cabeça. Hyuuga Hiashi era conhecido por ser um homem difícil.

**.**

Ouvia uma música familiar em seu subconsciente. E cantava-a com os olhos fechados ainda deitada em sua cama. Percebeu alguns segundos depois que era o alarme do seu celular. Levantou-se ainda com os olhos fechados em direção ao banheiro. Seu último ano no colegial.

Abriu os olhos assim que a porta do banheiro foi empurrada, a torneira da banheira fez um barulho que Hinata achava um tanto irritante e deixou a água morna enchendo a mesma enquanto se encarava no enorme espelho que tinha naquela parede. Despiu-se devagar, sentindo o toque do pijama de seda em sua pele, fechando os olhos com o contato. Desceu as mãos junto com o mesmo, tocando o lado dos seios e seguindo a curva da cintura.

Parou de súbito, ao ouvir alguém batendo em sua porta, e mordendo os lábios, colocou um roupão, lavou o rosto e seguiu para a porta. Abriu-a.

Era Neji. Ela sorriu. Parecia que ele sentia.

Em seus dezessete anos e meio de vida, Hinata não sabia de muita coisa da vida. E tinha certeza que Neji, com os seus vinte e dois também não era lá um sábio.

Mas ela tinha certeza que ele lhe ensinaria mais coisas...

Puxou-o pela manga do kimono para dentro do quarto, trancando a porta em seguida.

[...] Mais do que ele já havia ensinado.

Melhor do que as suas mãos, somente as dele. Não tinham muito tempo, e logo sentiu as mãos calejadas tocarem sua pele e levantá-la para levá-la para a cama.

E daí que fossem primos? Ninguém saberia mesmo.

**.**

Andava com passos lentos. Não precisava ir andando. Mas gostava disso. Ter um tempo apenas seu. Sem seu pai lhe ditando ordens ou Neji em seu encalço afastando qualquer garoto que tentasse se aproximar.

Neji... Sua primeira vez fora com ele. Sua primeira paixão foi ele.

Estão "juntos" há 3 anos. Neji declarou seus sentimentos, e foi retribuído. Com a mesma intensidade. Não diria que o que eles tinham era um namoro... Seu próprio pai ao perceber os sentimentos de Neji, deixara bem claro que não queria que ele se envolvesse com sua filha. Tanto pela idade quanto pelo parentesco. Não houve nenhum pedido de namoro, muito menos encontros românticos no início e, agora, muito menos.

Na verdade, Hinata descobriu mais tarde que o que um dia nutriu pelo primo tornou-se apenas atração. Mas não podia dizer o mesmo do primo. Neji ficara mais ciumento em relação à prima, principalmente depois que esta entrou no colegial: ele sabia que ela chamava muita atenção. Hinata seduziu-o sem querer quando tinha apenas 14 anos... Neji sabia muito bem o que Hinata poderia fazer se quisesse, e não gostava de pensar nisso... No que aconteceria se ela quisesse outro homem.

O tilintar do sinal da escola levou-a para dentro de sua sala. Sentou-se em seu lugar próximo à janela e pôs-se a observar o movimento dos alunos apressados entrando na escola. As unhas tocando na superfície de madeira fazendo algum barulho, este que não podia ouvir por causa dos fones no ouvido.

Esperava que este ano passasse rapidamente e que, novamente, passasse despercebida pelos inúmeros alunos da escola.

**.**

**Notas da autora: **Estou aqui depois de muuuito tempo! E ando com esta fanfic na cabeça há algum tempo. Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo. Minha primeira **rated M** aqui no FF, gente. Acho que vocês entenderam que a Hinata não vai ser aquela garotinha tímida e frágil como sempre, né? Gostaria de saber, também o que acharam antes que eu continue a estória. Não estou com muito tempo livre mas sinto falta daqui e, quando estava imaginando algumas cenas da fanfic, pensei no "por que não postar?".

Os capítulos serão bem maiores do que eu costumo fazer, e eu realmente tenho muita dificuldade em fazer capítulos grandes, então além do meu pouco tempo livre, demorará um pouco mais por causa disso. De todo modo... Agradeço por lerem até aqui. E, se possível...

Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 1

Arfava. Os dedos pálidos estavam ainda mais brancos como consequência da força que aplicava no cobertor da cama. Sentindo o peso do corpo do primo sobre o seu, suas pernas laçavam o quadril do mesmo, buscando um contato mais próximo – como se já não fosse o bastante o sentindo tocar o fundo de sua intimidade. Mordia o ombro do mesmo para evitar gemer mais alto. Gostava da sensação dos seus seios rígidos roçando no peitoral do rapaz, que segurava firmemente sua coxa com uma mão e com a outra buscava algum apoio na cama.

_Mais rápido. _

Soltou, por fim, o ombro do primo e com os lábios ainda entreabertos, puxou o rosto do primo com uma das mãos enquanto levava a outra para as costas do mesmo. Beijou-o. O beijo foi tão voraz quanto o modo em que ambos se encontravam.

_Mais forte._

Sentiu-o mordendo o seu lábio inferior e puxando-o junto com o seu rosto, que se afastava, junto com o tronco, para acariciar os seios fartos demais para a idade da prima. Sentiu-a descer as unhas pelo peitoral, em direção ao abdômen, proporcionando-lhe mais excitação (se é que isso era possível) e levar as mãos para o cobertor novamente. Ele iria gozar, o conhecia. E ela iria ajudá-lo... Mesmo que não fosse preciso.

Então se pôs a mover seu quadril ajudando-o a aumentar o ritmo. Estava tão molhada... Adorava essa sensação. A de o sentir escorregando para dentro de si. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu o líquido quente a inundar, e então os espasmos percorrerem o seu corpo enquanto ele ainda continuava com alguns movimentos, diminuindo a velocidade aos poucos, se lamentando por ter que sair de dentro dela.

Jogou o corpo ao lado do corpo da prima, que logo deitou no peito do rapaz. Estavam suados e ofegantes. Mas quando não estavam assim quando estavam sozinhos?

E não eram poucas as vezes que se encontravam sozinhos.

_\- Acho que temos que agradecer mentalmente pelo seu pai passar a maior parte do tempo viajando a negócios – _sorriu de canto deixando a mão na cintura da prima, acariciando com o polegar a curva sinuosa.

\- _Não devemos nos esquecer de Hanabi, Neji. – _disse Hinata.

_\- Ela está dormindo. E a prova de que ela não ouviu nada, é a marca que agora tenho em meu ombro _\- Hinata corou minimamente e ele, provavelmente, sequer notara por causa da pouca luz que se encontrava no quarto.

\- _Estou começando a achar que você tem medo de dormir sozinho. – _comentou Hinata com um tom zombeteiro – _Esta é a terceira vez que você foge para o meu quarto durante a noite apenas essa semana..._

_\- E nós estamos na terça-feira. – _ele completou, fazendo-a sorrir. – _Vamos dormir Hina. Já são três e meia, e você acorda cedo amanhã. _

Ele não precisou falar mais nada. Puxou o lençol, aconchegou-se melhor no corpo do primo e, minutos depois, entregou-se ao sono.

**.**

\- _Eu já disse que não tenho tempo para isso, Karin. – _falou o Uchiha para a ruiva à sua frente que, apesar do tom que ele usara, permanecia com um sorriso nos lábios. – _Mais tarde._

Ela não iria perder tempo, então. Odiava vê-lo atolado de trabalho. Sasuke parecia inatingível quando estava trabalhando e ela, sentia-se obrigada a aliviar a tensão do moreno. O ar superior que possuía quando estava sentado naquela enorme cadeira de couro, por trás daquela mesa de madeira negra. Ao ouvir o som do salto da mesma, Sasuke voltou os olhos aos papéis que estava lendo. Mas levantou os olhos novamente quando ouviu o clique da fechadura e o barulho do salto ficar cada vez mais alto. Abriu a boca para falar algo quando ela girou a cadeira, mas antes que ele falasse, ela cobriu sua boca com a dele.

\- _Você não precisa falar nada, Sasuke. – _começou quando se afastou, agachando-se em seguida de frente pra ele, desatacando o botão da calça do mesmo. Levantou os olhos para encará-lo e, passando a língua pelos lábios lentamente, continuou – _E nem fazer._

Desatacou os primeiros botões de sua blusa para que o rapaz tivesse uma visão melhor. Ele não havia a afastado então, ela que não sairia. Estava ciente que deveria ser rápida, em menos de dez minutos haveria uma reunião. Ao sentir as mãos hábeis da ruiva em seu membro, pronunciou-se pela primeira vez desde que ela trancara a porta.

\- _Eu espero que você não deixe sujar a minha calça. _

Ela sorriu ao sentir a mão dele puxando o seu cabelo, que estava solto, um pouco violentamente. Ele sabia que ela gostava. Abocanhou-o de uma só vez, fazendo-o abrir um pouco os lábios com isso. Sasuke fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pela sensação. Não muito rápido, nem devagar. Adorava quando ela passava a língua por todo ele.

Estremeceu quando ela o fez.

É... Talvez ele tivesse um tempinho para ela. Puxou o cabelo dela um pouco mais para cima, mais forte, para que ela o olhasse. Ela o fez, e ele sorriu. Ela se levantou, e logo as mãos dele levantaram a saia preta que ela vestia, rasgando a calcinha de mesma cor que ela usava.

Ouviu-a sorrir enquanto a empurrava para a mesa, fazendo-a se apoiar e ficar com a bunda de frente para ele. Gostava dessa visão. Deu uma tapa, deixando a pele pálida levemente avermelhada e deixou a mão por lá, mesmo. Com a outra juntava os fios de cabelo que teimavam escapar por seus dedos. _Maldito corte de cabelo. _

Penetrou-a de uma vez, e ouviu o gemido ecoar pela sala. Sorriu. Ela gostava de motivos para gritar. E ele os daria... Mas ela teria que gritar o seu nome.

**.**

\- _Hinata-san? – _Ouviu uma garota que tinha as madeixas tingidas de rosa chamá-la. Era Sakura. Hinata levantou os óculos que estavam na ponta do nariz e deixou a caneta ao lado do caderno.

\- _Sim, Haruno-san? – _Viu-a sorrir para a morena e olhar para um grupo que estava do outro lado da sala. Aparentemente, as aulas haviam terminado e ela estava tão entretida em terminar logo as questões de física que sequer notou o sinal tocar.

\- _Nós vamos ao cinema... Você não quer vir conosco? – _Hinata sabia quem era o "nós". Conhecia todos naquela sala, apesar de ter evitado ao máximo fazer laços com alguém. A probabilidade de se mudar para outro país para representar seu pai era muito grande e Hinata não gostava da ideia de sofrer com a ausência de amigos. – _Vamos, Hina-chan, vai ser bom... Como no jardim de infância. Todos irão. É o nosso último ano, afinal. – _Hinata percebeu o apelo ao ouvir Sakura chamando-a pelo apelido que há anos não usavam.

\- _Tudo bem, Sakura. – _voltou os olhos para a mesa em sua frente, receosa. Se ela não usara o sufixo, Hinata também não usaria. Era assim, não era? – _Mas eu tenho que passar em casa antes... Encontrarei vocês lá. _

Sakura sorriu de orelha a orelha. Acenou para Hinata e virou-se eufórica para a turma que também esperava a resposta. Ouviu um "até já" de Sakura e, sorrindo, pegou o celular. Ligaria para Neji ir buscá-la, teria que ser rápida se quisesse pegar o filme do início e sua casa era longe do colégio.

Discou o número do primo e depois de dois toques ouviu a voz do mesmo do outro lado da linha.

\- _Hina__?- _Perguntou hesitante. Provavelmente estranhando a ligação - _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_\- __N-não Neji__– _limpou a garganta para que a gagueira repentina se fosse. Alguns hábitos eram difíceis de mudar. – _Só que... Você poderia vir me pegar no colégio? _

_\- __Ah, sim. Claro. Em cinco minutos estou aí._ – Ouviu um barulho de chaves arrastando por algo de madeira que ela julgou ser a mesa e o celular ser desligado em seguida.

Tratou de começar a guardar os seus pertences. Incluindo os seus óculos de leitura. Odiava-o, mas era necessário. Desceu as escadas devagar e quando passou pelo portão da escola viu o carro preto esperá-la. Neji abriu a porta por dentro e assim que Hinata entrara no carro, recebeu um selinho. Não houve tempo para retribuí-lo e mesmo se desse, demoraria um pouco para fazê-lo. Nesses três anos, Hinata tinha certeza absoluta de uma coisa: eles nunca tinham se beijado deste modo antes.

Um roçar de lábio rápido e... Inocente. Sentiu o rosto corar com a demonstração de carinho repentina e viu no rosto do primo um sorriso de canto enquanto este dava a partida no carro.

\- _Então, o que aconteceu? – _ele perguntou, demonstrando que não tinha acreditado quando disse que nada estava acontecendo. Afundou-se no banco do carro e, olhando as árvores passarem lentamente, sentindo o vendo gélido do ar condicionado em seus pés, falou.

\- _Eu vou... Ao cinema com alguns... Amigos da escola – _virou-se para ele que a observava surpreso.

**.**

\- _Amigos? – _esperava que a sua voz não tivesse saído tão falha. Limpou a garganta, sentindo os dedos gélidos pelo ar condicionado e, agora, pelo nervosismo. Ela estava saindo com alguém?

\- _Sim, Neji. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba e Shino. – _sabia que o Cão estaria com eles. Ele sempre estava quando Hinata dizia que iria junto.

Foi sempre assim. O que não entendia, por agora, era ela ter voltado a conversar com todos eles. Uma vez, quando estavam deitados na cama depois de uma das, normalmente, várias fornicações diárias ela lhe disse que não queria que isso acontecesse. Seu pai queria mandá-la para o exterior, mas com muito esforço, Hinata conseguiu fazê-lo esperar ela terminar o colegial. Porque mudar tudo de última hora? Olhou para a prima novamente. Ela possuía as mãos entrelaçadas, encolhida no banco do carro, os dedos trêmulos chamavam alguma atenção.

Agora ele entendia. Ela não tinha lembranças para levar daqui. Ela tinha apenas ele. E ele esperava que continuasse assim.

**.**

Neji insistiu para deixá-la fora do cinema. Com um vestido branco um pouco acima dos joelhos, Hinata saída do carro, direcionando um sorriso para o primo antes de respirar fundo e entrar no salão da bilheteria do cinema.

\- _Hina-chan chegou! – _gritou Naruto que correu ao seu encontro, impedindo Sakura de lhe dar uma tapa por ter chamado atenção no cinema, dando-a um abraço apertado. Corou com o contato íntimo – _Nós estávamos pensando que você não viria mais, Hina-chan! _

Sentiu a mão dele na sua cintura levá-la para os outros que a esperavam. Sakura visivelmente não gostou da aproximação entre ambos e ao perceber isso Hinata se afastou delicadamente, mas não demorou muito tempo para sentir outra em suas costas. Bastante conhecida por sinal.

\- _Neji. – _falou, chamando atenção dos demais presentes que estavam conversando entre si.

\- _Oi. – _falou, acenando para os demais – _Espero que não vejam problemas nisso. Sabe... Eu ver o filme com vocês. _

Naruto foi o primeiro a falar, para desagrado de Neji, que o fuzilava com os olhos e irritava-se por perceber que ele era tão idiota que sequer havia percebido.

\- _Neji! Quanto tempo! – _aquele idiota realmente não mudou nada. Escandaloso como sempre. – _Claro que está tudo bem! Mas vocês precisam comprar logo a entrada de vocês. _

_\- Vamos, Hinata. – _sentiu-a estremecer quando ele lhe puxou pela cintura.

Na fila para comprar as entradas, ela se desvencilhou de suas mãos, encarando-o. Ele sabia que ela queria que ele dissesse o que estava fazendo ali. Mas ele não iria dar esse gostinho para ela. Não depois do que tinha visto. Neji comprou as cadeiras do fundo enquanto Hinata se afastava, bufando, para comprar a pipoca.

Gostava de vê-la irritada. Mas gostava mais de vê-la suspirar seu nome. E era o que ele iria fazer, com sala cheia ou não.

**.**

Agora, sim. Ela estava possessa. Além de ele ter vindo para ficar a observando, ainda deixou-os longe de todos. Neji ia pagar caro por isso. Ah, ele ia...

\- _Nos encontramos no final do filme, então. _– começou Sakura – _Iremos todos jantar no Ichiraku. – _sorriu, acenou e começou a procurar sua cadeira. Fazendo Hinata subir as escadas seguindo Neji.

Não tinha muita gente no cinema nos dias de semana, Hinata concluiu. Sentou-se o mais longe que sua cadeira podia permitir do seu primo. Ele sorriu, pegando o balde de pipoca de suas mãos e colocando na cadeira ao lado.

\- _Você está brava, Hina-chan? – _sussurrou, imitando a voz do Uzumaki na última palavra. Agora ela entendia. Ele tinha visto a cena de Naruto.

É... Isso iria ser bastante problemático, como costumava dizer Shikamaru.

.

**Notas da autora: **Oi! Procurei postar rápido, então não ficou muito longo. Também não tenho beta, e sempre escapa alguns erros, então... Desculpem-me por eles. Críticas? Elogios? Aceito os dois! Então: reviews?

Beijos, e até a próxima!


	3. Capítulo 2

Naruto **não **me pertence.

.

Hinata fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos de Neji arranhando-lhe a parte interna da coxa. Respirou profundamente e, ao olhar ao redor, encarou o primo por vários segundos. Ele tinha entendido. _Ali não. _Mas Neji não parecia se importar com isso. Era pedir demais ter um tempo apenas para si? Neji chegava a lhe sufocar tanto com o ciúme, quanto o modo em que ele se intrometia em sua vida. _Fechou as pernas fortemente. _O rapaz, mesmo com a mão presa entre suas pernas, começou a acariciar-lhe a intimidade com a ponta dos dedos.

\- _Neji... - _olhou-o friamente antes de continuar – _Não._

Sentiu o ar gélido do ambiente em sua intimidade quando ele tirou sua calcinha do caminho e, imediatamente, segurou o pulso dele com uma das mãos com certa força.

\- _O que você vai fazer Hina-chan? – _sorriu falsamente e Hinata lembrou-se de Sai por um momento – _Você é fraca. _– colocou dois dedos de uma só vez quando sentiu o aperto das pernas dela em sua mão afrouxar – _Sabe muito bem o que ele queria... Hina-chan. Ou você não se lembra de quando ele se confessou para você há dois anos? – _Neji abaixou um pouco mais o tom de sua voz, que já estava baixa, e a sua voz ficara mais rouca que o normal. – _Pois eu lembro. _

_\- Cala a boca, Neji. – _tentou, inutilmente, deixar a voz mais firme. Sem sucesso, ele sabia como deixá-la fraca. Como deixá-la fraca. Lembrar-se do seu pai. E de Naruto.

-_ ... Lembro-me de quando ele te roubou um beijo e você... – _Ele sorriu de canto, tirando os dedos quase que completamente e enfiando-os com mais força do que tinha colocado da primeira vez. Hinata gemeu de dor, as unhas dele tinham a machucado – _Você, Hinata, retribuiu. Você retribuiu como a putinha que você se tornou. _

O barulho de um estalo ecoou na sala e Neji levou a mão ao rosto, incrédulo. Várias pessoas olharam na direção dos dois, incluindo os amigos de Hinata. A mesma estava de pé, ofegante. Os olhos marejados brilhavam como nunca antes e Neji soube que, dessa vez, ele não iria ser perdoado tão fácil. A garota olhou ao redor e ao observar os olhos azuis do loiro e os vários pares de olhos curiosos, pôs-se a andar. Desceu as escadas de cabeça baixa e sussurrou um breve "desculpe" aos amigos antes de sair da sala.

.

\- _O que você acha que aconteceu, Naruto? – _perguntou Sakura, curiosa.

\- _Ele não vai atrás dela? – _perguntou Naruto depois de olhar Neji e direcionar os olhos aos da rosada, que tinha sido ignorada. – _Desculpe-me, Sakura-chan... – _Naruto começou, e afastou a mão da rósea que estava lhe fazendo um carinho hesitante em seu braço. - _... Mas eu tenho que ir agora. _

Ele não havia esperado uma resposta. Saiu correndo do cinema, deixando uma Sakura irritada e um Neji ciumento para trás.

.

Tirou o celular da bolsa e começou a procurar em sua agenda o número do táxi que ela costumava chamar quando precisava. Caminhava lentamente com medo de esbarrar em alguém enquanto estava distraída. Culpa do seu pai, que a fazia manter os contatos de empresários e pessoas da empresa em seu celular.

Ouviu alguém gritando o seu nome e olhou para trás brevemente apenas pra ter certeza de quem era. Naruto. Além de Neji, ele era a única pessoa que ela não desejava ver agora. Ela não gostava de como se sentia perto dele. Nem como Sakura a olhava quando ele tentava puxar algum assunto.

Então fez a única coisa que ela poderia ter feito no momento: correu.

Sentia-se uma idiota fugindo deste modo por um motivo aparentemente besta. Olhava para trás vez ou outra apenas para ver se Naruto ainda a seguia. Persistente. Clicou na tela do celular para continuar procurando o número e discou assim que o encontrou. Yamato, como ele havia dito uma vez enquanto eles conversavam, perguntou apenas uma vez o motivo do barulho e de ela estar falando alto. Hinata disse que a rua em que estava e pediu que ele viesse rápido. Levantou o olhar do celular e ao olhar para frente viu que esbarraria em alguém, e como estava perto demais, esperou a queda, que não veio.

\- _Me desculpe! Eu... – _olhou para trás procurando alguma cabeleira loira e procurando se esconder nos braços do rapaz que ainda a segurava pela cintura, e que havia conseguido evitar a queda de ambos. – _Eu faço questão de pagar por qualquer dano no seu celular, se houver algum. – _mordeu os lábios, nervosa e ofegante, olhando para trás do moreno que ate então não havia dito nada. Soltou-se do meio abraço em que estava e pegou os celulares do chão. Idênticos. Ofereceu um ao rapaz e o outro continuou em sua mão.

\- _Não precisa. _

E só depois de ouvi-lo falar, Hinata parou de procurar o loiro e levantou o olhar. Ele, seja lá quem _ele_ fosse, usava uma camisa preta com uma calça jeans e um sapato social de mesma cor. Destacando o branco de sua pele. As linhas firmes do seu rosto com um sorriso de canto e o cabelo negro um pouco bagunçado. Hinata precisou respirar fundo antes de voltar a falar novamente. E sentiu necessidade de dar uma arrumada em seu visual ao perceber que, perto dele, estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Seu vestido branco era justo até a cintura e uma faixa negra na mesma era um divisória para o vestido que se tornava mais solto até um palmo acima do joelho.

\- _Desculpe, novamente. – _sorriu de canto, arrumando o cabelo devagar. Devia estar uma bagunça, depois da corrida – _Eu estava... Não... _

Agora, além de Naruto, ela via Neji. Os dois juntos. Naruto apontando na sua direção. Desespero. O rapaz olhou na direção em que ela estava olhando e viu dois rapazes correndo e ele supôs que era ela quem eles queriam.

\- _Quem eles são? – _perguntou, sabendo estar se envolvendo em algo pessoal. Mas ela lhe respondeu, para a sua surpresa.

\- _Meu primo. E um colega de classe. – _ela olhou ao redor e não viu nenhum táxi. Deu alguns passos para trás, logo teria que começar a correr. – _droga de táxi. – _resmungou baixo.

\- _Eu posso te dar uma carona, se você quiser. - _ela olhou para o rapaz, incrédula. Ela sequer sabia o nome dele! Mordeu os lábios, já vermelhos pela quantidade de vezes que já havia o mordido por nervosismo, olhando ao redor mais uma vez ao redor. – _Eu vou buscar o carro, não saia daqui. _

E o rapaz correu para o estacionamento do edifício avisando para o rapaz encarregado do estacionamento que estava com pressa e que não fechasse o portão. Ela estava ficando louca, só podia. Naruto e Neji a alcançariam apenas alguns segundos.

Ela só queria, por alguns instantes, ter um tempo. Seria pedir demais? Apesar de que... Entrar no carro de um estranho não era lá um feitio muito inteligente.

\- _Hinata! Nós finalmente te alcançamos! – _falou Naruto ofegante, apoiando as mãos no joelho – _estávamos preocupados. Por que você correu?_

_\- Eu só precisava de um tempo. – _e pela primeira vez, olhou para Neji. – _preciso de um tempo._

Viu uma BMW branca conversível saindo do estacionamento e parando um pouco atrás da garota. Ela reconheceu o rapaz e saiu do caminho da saída do estacionamento. O carro parou entre eles. Neji e Naruto apenas observaram o rapaz, e depois Hinata que abria a porta do carro e sentava-se confortavelmente, colocando o cinto e, em seguida, o celular na bolsa.

\- _Você... Quem? – _Naruto começou. – _Quem é ele, Hina-chan?_

_\- Desculpe-me, Naruto. _

Com um olhar frio e duradouro dirigido à Neji, Hinata pediu que eles seguissem. E o carro partiu deixando Neji e Naruto para trás.

.

Ele sabia desde o momento em que a viu olhando para ele, quem ela era. Hyuuga Hinata, herdeira das Empresas Hyuuga. Empresa que ele pretendia criar algum tipo de ligação. Além da empresa de Hiashi estar a mais tempo no mercado, depois do que aconteceu à sua família, a Corporação Uchiha fechou durante 15 anos. O suficiente para Sasuke se formar e Reerguer a empresa novamente.

\- _Me chamo Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. – _olhou brevemente para ela e pela reação da garota, soube que ela também sabia quem ele era.

\- _Hyuuga Hinata. – _disse apenas – _Onde nós estamos indo? _

_\- Aonde você quer ir? – _olhou-a com o canto dos olhos enquanto dirigia.

Lembrou-se de Neji e de sua casa. Do seu pai e de tudo que ela não queria ver por um bom tempo. Sorriu. Ela tinha algum dinheiro em sua poupança. O suficiente para que ela fizesse o que pretendia.

\- _Você está ocupado? – _perguntou, encarando os olhos negros com os seus, pálidos.

\- _Não estarei se você não quiser que eu esteja. – _sorriu de canto segurando o olhar por alguns segundos e voltando os olhos para a estrada.

\- _Então você não estará. – _ele gostou da resposta. – _Nós vamos procurar um apartamento para mim. _

_._

Naruto estava ficando cansado. O que ele poderia fazer para que Hinata soubesse que ele realmente se importa com ela? Que, mesmo depois de tê-la beijado, lhe confessado e ter sido rejeitado, ele ainda continuava amando-a? Ele não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. Quando a viu fazendo a atividade de física, chamou todos para o cinema na esperança de que ela aceitasse ir também. Mas como sabia que se fosse ele a chamá-la, ela recusaria de imediato. Arrumando alguma desculpa como eventos noturnos com o pai por causa da empresa ou jantares em família.

Então falou com Sakura. Na verdade, insistiu para que ela chamasse a Hyuuga. Ele sabia que Sakura gostava dele e quando ele pediu que ela chamasse a herdeira, ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Disse de início que não a chamaria. _Para quê mudar depois de tantos anos seguindo da mesma maneira? _Ela os ignoraria o resto do ano. E eles também não a chamariam. Hinata era mais complicada do que parecia e Sakura apenas a achava uma riquinha mimada.

Naruto procurava saber de tudo o que acontecia com Hinata, o que não era difícil, já que por ela assumir as empresas em seis meses, matérias em jornais ou na internet eram o que não faltavam sobre ela. E então ele percebeu: as chances de tudo o que aconteceu na saída do cinema ser motivo de fofoca era muito alta.

Suspirou. Esperava, ao menos, que ele tivesse saído bonito em alguma das fotos.

.

Saíram do carro e entraram em uma imobiliária. Sasuke fechou o carro e deu a volta para entrar com a garota. Depositou a mão em sua cintura e levou-a para dentro. Hinata corou, mas não o afastou. Sabia quem ele era e, agora, teria uma desculpa para dar ao seu pai quando chegasse. _Eu já o conheço há algum tempo. _O que não é totalmente mentira.

Sasuke entrou em uma sala com Hinata, sentando-se ao lado dela, esperando o corretor, como disse a recepcionista. Sasuke pegou uma xícara e depositou um pouco de café. Não se preocupou em colocar açúcar.

\- _Eu comprei o meu apartamento aqui. – _ele disse como quem não quer nada. Viu-a cruzando as pernas e o vestido deixar as pernas mais visíveis e isso o lembrou de uma coisa: ele queria tudo.

\- _Eu não quero nada grande, você sabe, eu morarei sozinha. Mas tem que ser perto do colégio. Acha que tem algum assim? – _falou, tentando manter a calma enquanto sentia o braço dele passando por seus ombros e a ponta dos dedos do Uchiha fazendo uma carícia íntima no ombro esquerdo.

\- _Não acho que tenha algum apartamento perto da sua escola. Aquela área é bastante procurada. Mas... – _sentiu a respiração quente do rapaz em sua orelha e podia jurar que, além da respiração, os lábios dele tocaram os seus cabelos, atrás da orelha, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – _Eu posso passar na sua casa e te dar carona. Passo na frente da sua escola todos os dias para ir à empresa._

\- _Não quero te incomodar, Sasuke. – _sufixo para quê, se como eles se eles estavam em um estado mais íntimo do que qualquer um, com exceção de Neji, poderia estar com ela.

\- _Não seria incômodo algum. Na verdade, farei questão de levá-la, se esse for o caso. – _Hinata virou-se para observá-lo e ele estava mais perto do que imaginava.

\- _Boa tarde! – _Falou um homem vestido de verde, com cabelo estilo tigela e com um sorriso brilhante direcionado a eles. – _Desculpem-me a demora, mas eu estava com outras pessoas e só agora pude sair daquela sala. _

Aquele homem era estranho, disso Hinata tinha certeza. Precisou negar que eram um casal e que não queria uma casa muito grande umas três vezes, Sasuke lembrou-lhe da carona e Hinata apaixonou-se por um dos apartamentos de cara, um pouco maior do que imaginava, mas era lindo. Sasuke dava a sua opinião quando a garota pedia e o braço dele passava por suas costas e a mão dele já estava no quadril da moça, acariciando-lhe devagar e fazendo-a corar frente ao corretor.

E foi o que ela comprou. Além de achá-lo maravilhoso, era perto de tudo. E poderia ir andando para o colégio, se quisesse. Só ia demorar mais que o de costume. Cerca de meia hora em passos apressados.

Hinata saiu radiante com a chave em mãos. E Sasuke possuía um sorriso no rosto.

\- _Hinata. – _ele a chamo olhou ainda sorrindo – _Seu apartamento é no mesmo prédio que o meu. E no mesmo andar. Na verdade, na cobertura só há os nossos apartamentos._

Hinata corou. Talvez _isso _fosse um problema.

* * *

Não ficou tão longo como eu esperava, mas espero que goste do mesmo jeito. Capítulo todo seu, Owens.

Porque alguém anda muito inspirada desde ontem. E lembrando de uma certa promessa.

Espero que gostem. :3

**Gio F: **Obrigada por se dar o trabalho de mandar uma review e por me acompanhar, procurarei não decepcioná-la com os meus escritos :}


	4. Capítulo 3

Naruto **não** me pertence.

.

Incontinência

.

Hinata olhava para o relógio enquanto, sentada em frente à enorme mesa do pai, esperava algum tipo de reação do mesmo, que lia com atenção uma folha cheia de números, que Hinata julgava ser o que ela tinha sacado, de uma hora para outra, em um impulso.

Impulso. Vontade contida. Aquele desejo que ela tinha, desde pequena, quando costumava ouvir os insultos do pai com mais frequência.

Aquela vontade de sair de casa.

Mas ficar procurando o início de alguma reação ou coisa do tipo, vindo do seu pai, apenas encarando-o era considerado impossível por ela. Principalmente por não conseguir sustentar o olhar por muito tempo.

\- _Bom..._ – começou, por fim Hiashi, e Hinata se viu mexendo os dedos, como se com este feito, pudesse levar, além da cor dos seus dedos, o nervosismo embora. – _Você sabe, Hinata... O dinheiro é seu, mas... Para que você o usou?_

Ele sabia o porquê. Não havia nada que Hiashi não soubesse a respeito das filhas. Ela sempre desconfiou que ele sabia do seu caso com Neji, mas não havia interferido. Não iria tardar muito até que ele desse um fim definitivo.

Ele a estava testando. Respirou fundo antes de continuar.

\- _E-eu comprei um apartamento. – _olhou-o nos olhos com um tanto de curiosidade, medo e vontade de se bater por ter gaguejado no início. – _Eu pretendo me mudar esta semana._

_\- Por quê? – _Hiashi colocou o papel na mesa e arrumou algumas canetas em seus devidos lugares. _Perfeccionista. _Ergueu uma sobrancelha e apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, esperando a resposta da filha.

Essa parte ela não tinha ensaiado. Entrou em um pequeno conflito com ela mesma, mentalmente, e respondeu a primeira coisa que fazia sentido que veio em sua mente.

\- _Eu queria saber se eu sou capaz. – _Bom, não era totalmente mentira o que viria a seguir. – _Como assumiria a empresa se não fosse capaz, sequer, de me cuidar sozinha? – _e de uma casa, comida, escola...

É, falando nisso, teria que conseguir algum emprego também. Quase desistiu internamente. Ouviu a porta bater e agradeceu por isso. Soltou o ar dos pulmões calmamente enquanto seu pai respondia para quem quer que fosse para entrar.

\- _Hiashi-sama... a reunião na empresa começa em dez minutos. – _falou Kurenai, a governanta, enquanto adentrava a sala sem pressa. O som do salto alto sendo abafado pelo carpete bege da sala. Os cabelos longos e pretos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e a franja quase tocava os cílios que, com um pouco de rímel, destacava ainda mais a cor exótica dos seus olhos vermelhos.

\- _Boa sorte com a nova casa, Hinata. –_falou Hiashi, já de pé. Fora apenas isso? Ele sequer a pediria para ficar em casa? Hinata virou-se a tempo de pegar o resto de um sorriso de canto no rosto do pai. E ela entendeu.

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha se fez presente e sentiu os olhos marejarem, e então, esteve decidida como nunca antes.

**Ela não o desapontaria.**

.

O sol destacava ainda mais o cabelo loiro de Uzumaki Naruto, que tentava, inutilmente, deixar de pensar em Hinata entrando naquele carro. Sequer perguntaria para Neji o que foi aquilo, já que pela cara dele, estava mais indignado que o próprio Naruto. Ele já deveria ter esquecido de Hinata, mas depois de tê-la visto com um homem mais velho, _naquele carro... _De repente, parecia que três anos de rejeição era mais do que ele poderia aguentar.

\- _Naruto-kun! – _chamou a rósea, correndo em sua direção, os fios de cabelo rosáceos fazendo-lhe um pouco de cócegas no pescoço. Parou perto do loiro e abaixou-se um pouco, para apoiar as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando a respiração ofegante. – _Desculpe-me pelo atraso. – _levantou-se devagar, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e o rosto um pouco vermelho.

\- _Tudo bem, Sakura-chan! – _sorriu enquanto coçava a nuca sem necessidade, virando o rosto para ocultar um pouco a vergonha. Estendeu a mão devagar, e ela olhou da mão dele para ele e corou. – _Vamos?_

Sakura quase chorou ao entender o que estava acontecendo. Entrelaçou o dedos nos do loiro e sorriu. – _Vamos. _

.

Estava radiante. Colocou uma música qualquer em seu celular e pôs-se a arrumar as malas. Era sábado. Com sorte, durante a noite já estaria no apartamento. Hanabi a mataria quando soubesse o que tinha aprontado e esperava que Neji sequer aparecesse em seu quarto naquele sábado.

Kurenai entrou no quarto sorrindo. Provavelmente Hiashi havia dito o que estava acontecendo. Na verdade, ela podia jurar que os dois tinham algum tipo de relacionamento. E ela aprovava. Kurenai sempre esteve em sua casa. Desde que se entendia por gente, Kurenai era a governanta da casa. _Uma segunda mãe_ para Hinata.

\- _Hina-chan! – _chamou. – _Eu já estou sabendo. – _os olhos vermelhos brilharam quando a garota sorriu na direção da mulher por um breve instante e depois voltou a atenção à tarefa de dobrar as roupas. – _Saiba que se precisar de alguma coisa... Apenas ligue. – _a mulher piscou para a garota e pôs-se a ajudar a arrumar as malas, em silêncio, ao seu lado.

Estava louca para se mudar. Sentia o rosto vermelho e sabia que a dormência nas bochechas era por causa do sorriso que não tentava esconder. Soube que Neji estava na empresa e que ele não voltaria cedo, já que tinha coisas que haviam ficado pendentes quando ele decidiu, de última hora, ir para o cinema.

E isso a fez pensar naquele rapaz que a ajudara. Uchiha Sasuke... Ela uma vez ouvira falar dele. Quem nunca havia escutado algo sobre ele? Um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de todo o Japão. Dono da Coorporação Uchiha, por ter herdado a empresa ainda jovem, depois que toda a sua família ter morrido em um drástico acidente de avião enquanto voavam para a Inglaterra.

Lembrou-se de algumas vezes em que ouvira o seu pai conversar com Kurenai sobre o _garoto Uchiha _que estava estudando em casa, por conta própria e que aos deus 16 anos já estava dirigindo a empresa sozinho.

Lembrou-se de olhar para o lado, enquanto ele dirigia e sentiu as bochechas corarem. O sorriso de canto enquanto os cabelos rebeldes eram bagunçados ainda mais pelo vento e os óculos escuros refletindo a estrada. Era óbvio que ele gostava de fazer aquilo. Talvez fosse um hobbie.

Talvez... Eles pudessem ser amigos.

Sentiu formigar a coxa, onde os dedos dele estiveram enquanto escolhiam o apartamento. Tratou por esquecer aquilo. E continuou a arrumar suas coisas. Cantando uma música sobre estar tudo bem, porque **era** amor.

.

\- _Por Deus, mulher... O que você tem entre essas pernas? – _disse Sasuke sério enquanto tirava Karin de seu colo. – _Eu estou ocupado agora. _

\- _Mas, Sasuke-kun... – _ela colocava os óculos novamente enquanto arrumava a saia e falava de forma manhosa – _Você passou o dia todo dentro desse escritório._

Levantou-se pegando o paletó e o celular enquanto observava o céu escuro e a vista da sua sala. Enomes e grossos vidros rodeavam todo o edifício, fazendo qualquer um, visitante dentro de sua sala ou não, apreciar a vista.

\- _É o meu trabalho, não é? – _piscou de maneira marota para a garota que lhe sorriu de volta.

Apesar das fornicações na empresa, Sasuke fazia questão de deixar claro que ele não a via como uma parceira amorosa e que não tem nada com ela, apesar dela não aceitar, internamente, que eram apenas isso. _Fornicações na empresa. _Sexo. Mais nada.

O celular tocou e ele atendeu enquanto começava a caminhar para a enorme porta, em direção à saída. Shikamaru falava-lhe sobre as empresas Hyuuga. Hiashi havia negado qualquer tipo de negociação. Deixava claro que a empresa era _apenas _familiar e que ele, em hipótese alguma, casaria alguma de suas filhas apenas por negócios.

\- _Mas quem falou em casamento, Shikamaru? – _não, ele não iria casar agora. E isso estava fora de cogitação.

\- Não custava tentar, não é? – um sorriso abafado se fes presente do outro lado da linha. E em seguida, uma despedida.

O caminho para o seu apartamento não era longo, e essa era uma das vantagens de morar no centro da cidade. Apesar de, às vezes, parecer ter mais contras que prós.

Sorriu para a mulher que ficava na garagem do estacionamento quando saiu do carro e, assobiando, apertou o elevador.

Só não esperava que encontraria uma Hinata com duas malas esperando no térreo. Talvez isso fosse interessante.

Dessa vez, ela usava um short claro e uma blusa solta preta. O cabelo preso com um nó e um sorriso vergonhoso ao lhe falar um tímido "olá" e colocar as duas no elevador.

Ela estava no extremo canto do elevador. Uma das mãos na frente do corpo, segurando o outro braço. O rosto mais vermelho que o normal. No que ela estaria pensando? Ainda faltavam mais 10 andares. Talvez devesse descobrir...

Jogou o paletó pelos ombros e caminhou para perto da garota, vendo o reflexo de ambos num dos espelhos. O clima pesou de repente quando ela o fitou com os lábios entreabertos.

\- _Sabe, Hinata... – _começou, passando as mãos pelos braços da garota, que soltou um gemido baixo e deixou os braços caírem ao lado co corpo – _Eu gosto de_ elevadores.

Num movimento rápido, o rosto do Uchiha estava em seu pescoço e pressionou o seu corpo contra o dela.

.

O que ela faria? Céus, ela podia sentir a ereção dele em sua barriga. Por que os seus braços não se moviam? Ela sequer o conhecia direito! _Afaste-o! _Na verdade, ela gostava da respiração dele na sua orelha, e independente do que a sua consciência dissesse, ela era adolescente. Seus hormônios estavam à flor da pele. E ela sabia que não iria o afastar.

Num lapso de coragem, levou as mãos ao cabelo dele e juntou os seus lábios. Antes se arrepender por ter feito do que não ter feito.

Sentiu as mãos descerem pelas suas costas e pararem em suas nádegas. _Consciência pesando ou não... _Ela estava gostando disso.

E não sabia se conseguiria parar quando fosse realmente necessário.

* * *

Oi! Eu sei... Eu demorei. Desculpem-me. Andei muito ocupada com trabalhos, seminários e provas ;-;

Mas eu decidi passar a manhã escrevendo pra atualizar logo. Eu espero que gostem, apesar de tudo. :3

**Mary: **Sim! HAUHEUA. Foi meio repentino, né? Mas eu espero que isso não seja muito relevante, já que eu decidi mudar um pouco o enredo. Obrigada! aheuhau. Desculpe por não ter continuado logo como pediu, andei meio enrolada. ahuehau.

**Miya:** Eu vou te contar um segredo... Eu também. UAHUEHU. Acontece que em ficção as coisas são bem mais fáceis. Bom... Ou não D:

Procurarei postar!1 auheua.

**VickyT: **Espero que continue gostando apesar da demora. Desculpe, mesmo. Estava falecendo de peso na consciência AHUEHU. Obrigada! É muito bom ler esse tipo de coisa, dá uma inspiração, sabe? Saber que alguém os aprecia . A continuação está aqui, e eu espero que goste dela :3

**Guest: **Preferi deixar as coisas um pouco (ou muito) do avesso. Já que além do Naruto gostar da Hinata, a Sakura gosta do Naruto. Vish, que complicação. HAUHEUA. Espero que continue acompanhando - e gostando.

Gente, obrigada pelos comentários. São sempre bem vindos. É bom saber que vocês gostam e isso me faz querer escrever mais.

Eu sei, esse foi muito curtinho, mas eu tinha que postar alguma coisa hoje. E... foi isso que deu. aeuahue

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 4

Incontinência

Capítulo 4.

.

Fechou os olhos e pôde sentir os fios negros e macios em seus dedos, em uma carícia suave. Os lábios finos e mornos dele envolviam os seus com desejo, enquanto os dedos firmes do rapaz deslizavam por suas pernas e a pressionava na parede gélida do elevador. Levantou o rosto, deixando o pescoço alvo à mostra, e Sasuke entendeu. Não demorou para que os lábios dele estivessem em seu pescoço. Gemeu baixo e abriu os olhos novamente. Encontrou os olhos negros sobre si, e corou ao perceber que Sasuke sorria com malícia. O mesmo aproximou-se repentinamente e Hinata, por um momento pensou que ele fosse beijá-la. Percebeu que estava errada quando ele aproximou seus lábios em sua orelha e pegou sua mão e levou-a para a calça que ele usava. Hinata hesitou por um momento, mas a mão dele continuava em cima da sua, movimentando-a lentamente.

\- Você consegue ver o que faz comigo, Hinata? – sussurrou em sua orelha, e ela não conseguiu não gostar disso – Eu posso jurar que ninguém me atraiu tanto dessa forma antes.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo, as portas do elevador se abriram, e ela conseguiu ouvir um suspiro de frustração da parte do rapaz. Ele se afastou repentinamente e pegou as malas mais pesadas do elevador e saiu para deixar as malas na porta da Hyuuga. Respirou fundo e o seguiu. O clima não estava tenso como ela pensou que ficaria. Destrancou a porta e quando virou-se para se despedir, ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Abriu a boca algumas poucas vezes sem saber o que falar. Mas ele sorriu e aproximou-se novamente, apoiando o braço na parede, perto da porta. Roubou-lhe um beijo novamente e virou-se para o lado oposto do corredor.

\- Não farei nada que não queira, Hinata.

Depois que ouviu a porta se fechar, entrou quase que correndo em seu apartamento e trancou a porta em seguida. Sentou-se no chão, ao lado de suas malas e ao sentir sua intimidade úmida, teve a certeza:

\- Me fodi.

Xxx

Ouviu o seu celular tocando em cima da cama, e perguntou-se se deveria atender ou não. Deu uma breve olhada na tela do celular e um nome bastante conhecido estava piscando na tela enquanto uma foto de uma moça de cabelos castanhos presos com dois coques segurando uma espada de esgrima estava fixa. Pegou o celular imediatamente.

\- Tenten? – perguntou, ofegante.

\- Hina? Você está bem? – ouviu uma risada do outro lado da linha – Hey! Quando pretendia me contar que se mudou? Tenho uma notícia para você! Adivinha?! – antes que pudesse falar, ela continuou – Isso! Eu consegui uma transferência para a sua escola! Não queria contar antes porque, bom... ficaria chato se eu não conseguisse. Vou dividir o dormitório com umas garotas aqui na escola. Estou nela, inclusive. Você está livre amanhã? Estou morrendo de saudades!

\- Calma, Tenten... Ainda estou digerindo informações. Você precisa falar um pouco mais devagar – as duas sorriram – Também estava com saudades! Não tenho nada para amanhã. Tenho muitas coisas para te contar. Podemos sair, o que acha?

\- Tudo bem, ainda estou arrumando as coisas aqui, amanhã de manhã eu te ligo de novo e marcamos direitinho, tudo bem?

\- Certo, Tenten. Até amanhã. Beijo!

\- Até.

A ligação foi encerrada e só então Hinata percebeu que já era noite. Sorriu indo para a cozinha, mas o sorriso se desfez ao perceber que ainda não tinha ido fazer as compras do mês. Suspirou, derrotada. Tomou um banho rápido, sem lavar o cabelo, e vestiu uma calça preta justa, um casaco branco e uma sapatilha da mesma cor. Deixou o cabelo solto, e antes de sair do apartamento, pegou sua carteira. Respirou fundo e pediu aos céus para não encontrar Sasuke no corredor. Ainda não sabia como agir depois do ocorrido. Sorriu ao perceber que ele não se encontrava no local, e fez seu caminho até o elevador. Sentiu o celular vibrar, e sorriu, sem graça, quando recebeu uma mensagem em seu celular, de um número desconhecido.

_"Onde você está?"_

_"Acho que você mandou a mensagem para a pessoa errada."_

Respondeu, e guardou o celular no bolso novamente, decidida a ir comer alguma coisa. Esperou o sinal de trânsito fechar e se viu como apenas mais uma atravessando a avenida. O centro da cidade era realmente muito movimentado. Principalmente aos sábados à noite. Não demorou muito andando para encontrar uma loja de uma das redes de fast food mais famosas do mundo. Dirigiu-se à enorme fila do McDonalds e decidiu olhar o celular mais uma vez. Uma mensagem de dez minutos atrás lhe chamou atenção.

_"Acho que não. Você não reconhece mais o seu vizinho?"_

O coração de Hinata falhou uma batida, e só então ela clicou na foto de perfil do indivíduo. Era ele, Sasuke, sorrindo despreocupadamente ao lado de um homem de cabelos brancos. A foto cortava um pouco o rosto dos dois, e quem tinha tirado havia sido outra pessoa. A foto tinha ficado boa.

_"Como conseguiu meu número? E respondendo a pergunta anterior: eu estou no McDonalds. Preciso colocar algo na barriga."_

O atendente precisou chamar sua atenção, e ela guardou o celular para fazer seu pedido. O cheiro das batatas fritas era convidativo e o burburinho das pessoas ao seu redor não a incomodava. Pegou sua bandeja e se dirigiu a uma das mesas com apenas dois lugares. O celular em seu bolso vibrou mais uma vez e sorriu de canto, tirando-o do bolso antes de sentar.

_"Eu geralmente consigo o que eu quero, Hinata."_

Bufou. Abriu o sachê de ketchup e despejou-o todo dentro do pequeno envelope das batatas fritas. Pegou uma delas e deu pequenas mordidinhas enquanto digitava de volta.

_"Isso soou bem mimado pra alguém da sua idade. Você costuma querer muitas coisas?"_

Abriu a caixinha do hambúrguer e o envelope com os guardanapos. Usou um guardanapo para pegar o hambúrguer e, depois de dar uma mordida, pegou o celular novamente.

_"Pra falar a verdade, não... Estou focado em apenas uma, ultimamente."_

Arqueou a sobrancelha, a curiosidade a corroendo por dentro.

_"E eu posso saber o que é?"_

Voltou a comer. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e voltou a comer suas batatas carregadas de ketchup barato. Olhou para o celular novamente esperando uma resposta, e nada. Fechou os olhos e, decidida, guardou o celular no bolso novamente. Ao esperaria por Sasuke. A fama dele com mulheres era de conhecimento geral de todas as pessoas que liam jornais ou sites de fofocas na internet: ele era um galinha. Simples assim. Pelo menos, era isso que falavam dele.

_Eu posso jurar que ninguém me atraiu tanto dessa forma antes._

**Badum.**

O coração acelerou por um instante, e ela tratou de acalmar-se. Atração. Apenas sexo. Ele deixou bem claro. Mas ela também não poderia negar que estava muito atraída por ele. O barulho de algo em sua mesa a afastou dos seus pensamentos. Levantou o olhar e engasgou-se com um pedaço de batata frita, logo depois tomou alguns goles do seu refrigerante.

\- Sabe, Hinata, eu acho que você já sabe o que eu quero. – ele disse, como quem não quer nada. E antes que ela pudesse chutar alguma coisa, ele respondeu – Eu quero você.

\- S-S-S-asuke! Não fale essas coisas-

\- Mas é verdade.

Pegou seu refrigerante e deu dois bons goles da coca cola novamente antes de continuar

– Todo mundo sabe como você é com as mulheres que sai. Incluindo eu.

\- Todo mundo sabe o que a mídia quer que vocês pensem sobre mim.

\- Então é mentira? – arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando uma resposta.

\- Bom... Nem tudo. Não sou nenhum santo, se quer saber.

\- Acho que estamos indo rápido demais – disse, sincera.

\- Você não quer? – ele se encostou na cadeira.

Hinata suspirou, e cruzou as pernas. Olhou para o lado discretamente e, com a ponta dos pés, fez uma carícia na perna do Uchiha. Ele sorriu de canto e ela poderia jurar ter visto os olhos dele se tornarem um pouco avermelhados, e um sorriso malicioso se fez presente nos lábios dele.

\- Tenho certeza que nós podemos dar um jeito nisso, se conversarmos melhor – ele falou, voltando a se apoiar na mesa, inclinando-se na direção da Hyuuga. Hinata, por sua vez, sentia o hálito quente de Sasuke bater em seu rosto, enquanto ele mostrava um sorriso de canto.

\- Certo, mas tenho uma condição – ele assentiu, para que ela continuasse – Isso vai ser apenas sexo. Nada mais que isso.

Ele sorriu, e o celular tocou insistentemente em seu bolso. Pegou-o e levou à orelha.

Hinata pôs-se a comer as poucas batatas que sobraram enquanto ouvia Sasuke comentando sobre ações da empresa. Limpou as pontas dos dedos com o guardanapo e o sentiu o celular tocar em seu bolso. Era Neji. Seu coração falhou algumas batidas e pensou se atenderia ou não. Percebeu que Sasuke olhou não tão discretamente para sua tela, e fez uma cara não tão amigável quando viu quem estava ligando. Ele revirou os olhos e continuou conversando com um homem. Kakashi, pelo que ela tinha ouvido ele falar.

\- Foi pra isso que você saiu de casa, Hinata? – falou ofegante, em um meio rosnado contido.

**Badum.**

O barulho do celular de Neji em cima da mesa foi apenas mais um entre tantos outros no estabelecimento. Neji estava visivelmente irritado, e praticamente havia jogado o celular para que ela observasse.

Hinata gelou quando soube do que ele estava falando. Uma foto bastante sugestiva de Hinata e Sasuke estava estampada no início da matéria. Mesmo um pouco desfocada, e com uma pessoa no canto da foto comendo o seu próprio hambúrguer, dava para saber que eram eles. E a foto ao poderia ser menos inconveniente: o pé de Hinata fazendo uma carícia íntima nas pernas do rapaz, que sorria. Mesmo que alguém não os identificasse, a título da matéria postada há uns bons minutos atrás os entregaria:

_A nova escolha de Uchiha Sasuke: Hyuuga Hinata. Será que, dessa vez, a escolha foi certa?_

_Conhecida como a queridinha dos Hyuuga's, apesar da idade, Hinata ainda chama muita atenção dos homens em geral: Inteligente, prestativa e, agora, independente. Depois de sair da casa do pai, a Hyuuga foi flagrada com o Uchicha em um momento bastante íntimo. O que vocês dizem sobre isso, meninas? _

Então era apenas isso? Digno de um site de fofocas. Hinata se levantou e, sem falar nada para nenhum dos dois presentes, começou a caminhar para casa.

* * *

Eu demorei, eu sei. Desculpem! Vou tentar atualizar tudo com mais frequência. E esse capítulo também não foi grande D:  
Tenho problemas com capítulos grandes. Espero que gostem, de verdade. Dedicado ao Owens, que mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, não desistiu de me fazer postar. UAHEUHAUE  
Beijo, gente, até o próximo!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Incontinência**

**Capítulo 5**

Foi a passos largos, pisando forte no chão, como se assim fosse levar toda a sua raiva embora. Sequer tinha dito a Sasuke que aceitava, e já estava com uma foto bastante comprometedora em um site de fofocas que praticamente todos que ela conhece o lê. Tenten a encheria de perguntas no dia seguinte, e seria uma ótima oportunidade para ouvir a opinião dela sobre Sasuke. Esperou, impaciente, o sinal abrir novamente e antes que pudesse andar, sentiu o braço de Sasuke em sua cintura enquanto ele se colocava ao seu lado, em silêncio. Suspirou. Sentiu que, se ela realmente não aceitasse, seria meio difícil livrar-se dele.

Os braço que envolvia sua cintura foi retirado e a mão dele foi de encontro a sua, a puxando na direção do prédio em que moravam. Em silêncio, subiram no elevador e ele não a beijou novamente, como esperava que ele fizesse. Se sentiu desapontada.

"Não farei nada que você não queira".

Suspirou.

Observou os dedos entrelaçados e a carícia que o dedão dele fazia no dorso de sua mão. Ele olhava para o teto e parecia pensar em alguma outra coisa. Mas abaixou o olhar ao sentir que era observado.

\- Você ainda precisa me contar as condições - um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele e ela sorriu.

As mãos se soltaram e ele a puxou para a sua frente, a prendendo em seus braços mais uma vez. Pretendia beijá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida. Contrariando o beijo voraz, da primeira vez, este era mais calmo e, apesar da mão dele estar na sua bunda, Hinata não sentiu nenhuma outra intenção vindo dele, além do próprio beijo. As línguas se tocavam suavemente, numa carícia um pouco erótica. Mas logo o beijo se encerrou, e Sasuke apoiou sua testa na dela, abrindo os olhos devagar, para a encontrar com os olhos semicerrados, e um meio sorriso nos lábios. Os braços dela foram para o seu ombro e ela inclinou a cabeça mais um pouco, para encontrar os lábios dele novamente, apenas pressionando os lábios, num selinho demorado. Quando ela fez menção de se afastar de vez, levou uma das mãos à nuca dela, e depois de a pressionar contra o seu corpo, mordeu seus lábios de leve. O elevador parou e ele a soltou, a puxando novamente. Dessa vez, na direção do apartamento dele.

Hinata gelou e olhou para a porta do seu próprio apartamento. Na dúvida de qual decisão tomar.

**xxx**

Tenten estava com mais duas garotas, saindo do bloco feminino dos dormitórios da escola e se dirigindo à entrada. Planejavam se conhecer melhor. Dormiam no mesmo quarto e, mesmo que uma tivesse recusado sair, as outras duas aceitaram de imediato. Shion, de cabelos loiros e corpo bem definido, estava fazendo intercâmbio no Japão, e Matsuri, de cabelos castanhos e pele um tanto queimada, dizia ser do interior. Falava pelos cotovelos que nunca mais queria sair da cidade grande.

Tenten já havia explicado que tinha passado anos estudando fora, na China, e que por saudade decidiu voltar ao Japão. E quando começaram a falar de garotos, o coração de Tenten se aqueceu. Lembrou-se de imediato de Neji. Já tinha saído, sim, com outros rapazes tanto no Japão quanto fora dele, mas nunca havia conseguido esquecê-lo. Voltou decidida a tentar ter um relacionamento com o mesmo, e daria o seu melhor para que isso ocorresse.

**xxx**

Sasuke a puxou para dentro de casa, e fez o que sempre fazia ao chegar no apartamento: jogou a chave na mesinha de centro, tirou a camisa preta e o cinto que deixava a calça no lugar correto. Os sapatos foram deixados ao lado da porta, e Hinata fez o mesmo, um tanto acanhada por se sentir meio deslocada e por ele parecer tão a vontade na sua presença.

\- Pode se sentar, Hinata. Vai querer algo para beber ou comer? - falou da cozinha, enquanto apoiava um dos cotovelos em cima do balcão de mármore preto, que separava a cozinha da sala de janta. Bebia um pouco de água que ele tinha colocado num copo.

\- Não, obrigada, Sasuke. - ela sorriu, se sentindo mais confortável no sofá macio. Olhou ao seu redor, e as cores neutras traziam um ar mais formal para a casa. Não demorou para que sentisse que o lugar ao seu lado no sofá tinha sido ocupado por ele, que a observava descaradamente. Hinata sentiu o corpo esquentar e levantou as mangas do casaco até o cotovelo.

\- Certo, você tem duas condições, e eu só tenho uma. Você começa primeiro.

Hinata cruzou as pernas e a mão dele pousou na coxa da mulher sem nenhuma cerimônia. Se aproximou devagar e a beijou atrás da orelha. Hinata gemeu baixinho e ele sorriu da mesma forma.

\- Não me desconcentre! - fingiu estar irritada, mas sorriu de canto em seguida e os lábios dele começaram a descer pelo seu pescoço quando percebeu o sorriso - Você viu a matéria? Podemos não ter nenhum relacionamento, mas todos tem que pensar que temos algo sério. Não quero arrumar problemas futuramente por causa disso. Mesmo que não sejamos, teremos que agir como um casal quando estivermos em público. - ela ouviu um ronronar na parte dele, entre os beijos que depositava em seu pescoço, o que significava que deveria continuar - E, segundo... - ela parou de falar e fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão dele entrar por seu casaco, e levantar seu sutiã para, em seguida, sentir seu peito ser tomado pela mão gélida dele. Arrepiou-se.

\- Continue. - falou, com a voz rouca enquanto a outra mão abria as pernas dela e a puxava para se deitar no sofá, deitando por cima dela em seguida. Dessa vez, as duas mãos foram ao encontro dos seus peitos.

\- Você não deve sair com mais ninguém além de mim. - disse de uma só vez, mas era isso, se ele não quisesse, era só sair de cima, que ela iria voltar para o seu apartamento. Ele tirou as mãos dos peitos dela, e tirou o rosto que se encontrava escondido em seu pescoço.

Sorriu de canto.

\- Ora, Hinatinha... - beijou-a, dessa vez, pressionando sua ereção entre as pernas dela - Era justamente essa a minha condição. - mordeu os lábios dela de maneira sensual, e continuou. - Você será só minha.

Tirou o casaco dela e, afastando ainda mais o sutiã, abocanhou um dos seus seios, já rígidos. A ouviu gemer e se levantou, a puxando, para que fizesse o mesmo. Ela fez menção de tirar o sutiã, mas ele a impediu. Caminhou para trás dela e jogou o cabelo dela por sobre o ombro esquerdo. Abriu o fecho do sutiã, e antes que pudesse o tirar completamente, ela virou o rosto para o observar. Os olhos brancos brilhavam em excitação, e Sasuke a encarou com desejo, enquanto beijava o ombro dela, que estava com a pele ainda mais pálida por causa da boa iluminação do local. Sasuke sentiu seu membro pulsar quando ela fechou os olhos e levantou levemente a cabeça quando ele colou os seus corpos e levou uma de duas mãos até o zíper da calça dela, que buscando maior contato, pressionou sua bunda ainda mais no membro homem, que, em resposta, desceu o zíper, e colocou a mão dentro da calcinha mulher em seguida, sorrindo ao notar o quão molhada ela já estava.

\- Ah, Hinata... - a voz rouca a fez se arrepiar e, em seguida, ela sentiu um dos dedos dele a preenchendo - Você já está pronta pra mim. - retirou o dedo que havia colocado, e depois de alguns segundos, enfiou dois dedos na intimidade molhada. Ela procurou os olhos dele, que refletia o desejo que ele sentia. - Você me quer, Hinata?

A mão dele saiu de dentro dela e ele começou a fazer movimentos circulares, lentamente, em seu clitóris. Ela tirou a mão dele de sua calcinha, e se virou de frente para ele, segurando sua mão. Colocou os dedos, que outrora estiveram dentro dela, em sua boca. Sasuke estremeceu ao sentir a língua dela acariciando os dedos em sua boca. Com a mão livre, Hinata abaixou a calça de Sasuke, e se ajoelhou em seguida, abaixando a cueca box preta que ele usava. Sorriu ao segurar o pau rígido em sua mão. Lambeu a glande devagar e depois de depositar um beijo casto na mesma, o colocou na boca de uma vez, o fazendo gemer. Começou os movimentos de vai e vem devagar e ele segurou os cabelos dela para ter uma melhor visão do rosto bonito enquanto ela o chupava, aumentando o ritmo. E quando ele viu a mão dela em sua calcinha, começando a se masturbar, foi o seu fim. Ele puxou seu cabelo para chamar a atenção dela e ela se levantou. Tirou a calça, juntamente com a calcinha. As mãos dele apertaram sua bunda e ela beijou seu pescoço.

\- Eu quero que você me coma, Sasuke.

Sussurrou na orelha dele e ele a virou de costas novamente, a fazendo se segurar no sofá e empinar sua bunda na direção dele, que sorriu de canto com a visão. A penetrou de uma vez e com facilidade. Ela gemeu e rebolou em seu pau ao mesmo tempo, o estimulando a continuar. Ele segurou no cabelo dela novamente, e começou com movimentos rápidos, e quando a viu se masturbando, colocou um dedo dentro do seu ânus. Ela ficou rígida por uns segundos, mas continuou com os movimentos circulares em seu clitóris. - Hinata... - as estocadas se tornaram mais profundas e os movimentos do dedo dele em seu ânus também. - Eu vou gozar...

Ela gemeu alto quando ele colocou outro dedo. O sofá se mexia lentamente com o movimento que ele fazia ela, que estava se segurando no sofá e o barulho dos corpos se chocando ficou mais alto.

\- Eu quero que você goze em mim, Sasuke... - gemeu a última parte ao sentir seu corpo contrair e apertar o pau dele dentro de si, que depois de mais algumas estocadas, gozou dentro dela, emitindo um som gutural feito pela sua garganta involuntariamente.

Arfavam, ainda com seu pau dentro dela, retirou os dedos que havia enfiado sem aviso prévio. As mãos percorreram as costas dela em direção à bunda, e depois de dar uma boa apalpada, se retirou de uma vez, a fazendo gemer. Ela se virou, se apoiando no sofá, deixando os peitos na direção dele, que se aproximou.

\- Vem... - beijou-a rapidamente, levando a mão para a dela, entrelaçando seus dedos para levá-la ao banheiro - vamos tomar banho.

**xxx**

Naruto destravou a tela do celular para ver a hora, e em seguida, olhou para Sakura na frente da sua casa, com as mãos entrelaçadas na frente do corpo e os olhos o observando atentamente, esperançosa.

\- Obrigada pela noite, Naruto. - sorriu de canto, e ele se aproximou, levando a mão para o lado esquerdo do rosto dela e seus lábios roçaram devagar. E ele se afastou. Sakura o encarou e continuou - O que houve?

\- Olha, Sakura... Eu gosto de você, mas...

\- Eu sei. - ela pousou a mão em cima da mão dele - Eu também sei que... Se realmente tentarmos vai dar certo, Naruto. Eu... - se aproximou e beijou o loiro lentamente, que manteve o ritmo na mesma intensidade, e o abraçou quando se separaram. Seria mais fácil falar sem ter os olhos azuis a fitando. - Eu amo você por tanto tempo, Naruto. Tanto tempo...

As mãos do garoto a afastou apenas o suficiente para se beijarem novamente. Um beijo sôfrego, casto e rápido.

\- Eu vou aprender a te amar, Sakura. - ele sorriu de canto e fez uma carícia suave na bochecha da garota, que sorriu.

\- Sakura? É você? - ouviu a voz da mãe perguntar de dentro de casa.

\- Eu… Tenho que ir. - o beijou mais uma vez, e se dirigiu para a porta da sua casa. - Obrigada - sorriu e entrou, deixando um loiro com um sorriso bobo na cara na porta da sua casa.

Ele não iria desapontá-la.

**xxx**

A água da banheira estava morna, e Sasuke estava entre suas pernas, deitado despreocupadamente em seu corpo. O peso não a incomodava e, muito menos a carícia que ele fazia em sua perna.

-Parece que estamos namorando. - ele disse, e ela não pôde ver sua expressão.

\- Por agora. Não sei se isso poderá dar certo. - falou, sincera. Mal haviam trocado muitas conversas antes. - Só nos falávamos nos bailes beneficentes. E há tempos não o vejo em algum.

\- Neji não saía do seu lado. - bufou - Você era sempre a mais bonita entre todas elas. Continua sendo.

Hinata se remexeu na banheira com o comentário. Jamais teria imaginado que ele pensava nela dessa forma. Mas relaxou em seguida. Até que ouviram o celular de Sasuke tocar. Ele se levantou devagar e foi para o quarto, ainda molhado, e sem toalha alguma. Aproveitou que ele havia saído, e pegou uma toalha que estava no banheiro. Se enxugou e, enrolada na toalha dele, passou para a sala para pegar suas roupas do chão. Pegou as dele também, e foi para o banheiro novamente, mas foi barrada por ele, que abafou a entrada do microfone no celular, e se pronunciou.

\- Para onde vai? - ela o olhou e sorriu descrente.

\- Para casa.

\- Vai dormir aqui hoje.

\- Mas…

\- Mas, nada. Espere só um instante.

Hinata suspirou e usou a mesma calcinha. Em seguida, colocou suas roupas junto às dele, no cesto de roupas sujas, e se dirigiu ao closet do rapaz. Procurou uma camisa, e vestiu uma azul com o símbolo da empresa bordado no colarinho da mesma. Pegou o celular e se deitou, esperando Sasuke voltar. Parecia estar discutindo com alguém no celular. Bocejou. Olhou para o celular uma última vez, e marcava 23h45. Se deitou de forma confortável e acabou por dormir, segurando o celular.

Sasuke chegou no quarto alguns minutos depois, a observou dormir por alguns instantes, e caminhou para a cama. Retirou o celular das mãos dela e colocou ao lado do seu próprio na mesinha de cabeceira. Apagou as luzes e ligou o ar condicionado do quarto, deitando-se em seguida ao lado da morena, passando a mão pela sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto.

Se sentiu quente, e sorriu. Há quanto tempo não dormia com uma mulher em seus braços? Deixou os pensamentos de lado para ser envolvido pelo sono.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oi, genteee! Dessa vez eu não demorei! Mas não sei se vou atualizar rápido deste modo da próxima vez. Obrigada por não terem desistido da fic! HAUEHUA  
Eu sei que demorei absurdamente para postar o capítulo passado, e ainda estou com um pouco de peso na consciência por isso. Espero que continuem gostando. Comentários são sempre bem vindos! Beijos, e até a próxima!


End file.
